User blog:Hawkinz340/The Ancient Kingdom and Fishman Island Part 2
The sea was blue and endless, and as the shark-like “Leviathan” sailed the seas, a frothing line of white foam was created. Roger sat on the bow of the ship and let his hair flap around in the wind. Rayleigh sat with a book in his hand, researching the oceans of the world. “Where are we headed?” He asked. Roger paused before he answered. “Wherever our Log Pose takes us. I heard there was an endless autumnal island somewhere upfront.” “But before that, we have to pass Reverse Mountain.” The humongous mountain loomed before them, as the water from the four enormous blues flowed up it. “ I never really understood how the sea flows upward.” Rayleigh said, but Roger wasn’t listening. He was whistling to himself a little tune. “Going to deliver Binks' Sake, Following the sea breeze, Riding on the waves...” The huge currents rocked the ship back and forth, and suddenly a huge tide came and the ship almost capsized. “Hurry, turn the rudder!” Roger gave a big push and the ship teetered. Soon enough it got unbalance again and was about to fall to the other side. “Sorry” Roger said, “No problem”, Rayleigh answered. “The art of rudder-turning takes precision”. He rubbed his hands together and clasped the rudder. “Heave.... Ho!” He twisted the rudder and the ship bounced into place. “let’s go up Reverse Mountain!” Roger shouted, and the waves shuddered, darting up the slope. “This is the beginning- of our adventure!” Roger yelled, and his eyes sparkled. As they reached the top, Roger whispered to Rayleigh. “you know what, pal?” “What?” “I’ve set myself a goal. I want to become king of the pirates, and you, will be my first mate.” “Sounds good to me”, Rayleigh replied. They began to fall. *** Fishman Island, After Current Storyline: The Surgeon of death sat on the floor of the Sea Forests. Big corals and seaweeds lay scattered around him, growing slightly every time the Sunlight Tree Eve’s bright rays hit their skin. Many animals surrounded the forest as well. Huge whales and dolphins, sharks and piranhas and a million other fish and marine animals that Law could not name. Law did not pay attention to the big figure approaching him from behind. He was sunken in his thoughts. What was to come? All of his plans had gone wrong, he had started a war with too many people. Not only had he underestimated Donquixote Doflamingo, but Kaido himself as well, and he fell into Big Mom’s trap. She was coming to this island in four days. Only Luffy could save the Island, and the world itself. She was coming for Poseidon. Law unsheathed his beloved blade and looked at himself in the silvery reflection. On his fingers were tattooed five letters. D E A T H. He glanced at his elongated fingers and tried to remember the day that he had made that tattoo. He was so young, but already a star in Doflamingo’s crew. He had acquired the Heart Seat, he was one of Doflamingo’s four most trusted men. Doflamingo had told him to make a crew, and Law did just that. He had travelled through the Grand Line, traversing many islands and fighting many men. His Haki was very strong by then, and his medical skills as well. He arrived at an island of fighting bears. The bears were very strong but they were no match for the pirates that they fought that day: The legendary Whitebeard Pirates. Vista cut and chopped at them with his sharp blade and Jozu knocked them out with his diamond fist. Thatch speedily slashed at the bears that had waged war on them. “Stop!” A voice boomed and rippled across the battlefield. It was too late for the bears, though. Many of them were dead. A blonde man emerged from the forest. “What are you doing?” He yelled. “Marco- they waged war on us, we could not do anything but self defend.” “You slaughtered them!” Marco yelled. “Thatch- I would have expected more from you.” Thatch looked solemn. “I am sorry, Marco.” Marco sighed. “Just to inform you, these are Minkmen. They are almost extinct. Only two tribes are left. The Lion and the Bear tribe. You killed almost all of those that were left.” Jozu’s face fell. The four turned around and began to leave. “And you,” Marco swiveled and his gaze pierced through Law. “Why are you snooping around. He stumbled out of the bush that he was hiding in. He muttered, “Um” “Aaaahh it doesn’t matter...” Marco laughed. “You look like you have strong Haki. Care to join our crew?” “Nah.” Law replied. “I’m already in one.” “Oh, I remember you now. You’re Trafalgar Law of the Donquixote Pirates.” Marco furrowed his brow. “Beware of that man. He is- unstable in nature.” And with that the four disappeared. Law sighed. He had wanted to invite some fighting bears into his crew but it seemed they were all dead now. He sat down on the grassy floor and heard a moan. “Ughhh....” Law raced toward the noise. One bear was still alive. He was originally white but now his fur was stained red. Law pulled on his latex gloves and hurriedly carried the white bear to his ship. He placed him on the surgical bed and started the operation. After nine minutes, the operation was done, and the bears heart was starting to beat normally again. Law was sweating. He went onto the deck and gazed at the sea. Its blue waves caressed the ship. It was such a beautiful thing, but sadly, Law could not swim in it because of his devil fruit. He heard a moan coming from the operation theater. He raced towards the room and opened the door. The white bear had opened his eyes. He was gasping for breath, but apart from that he seemed fine. His fur was clean and his eyes were full of hope. “Thank you.” The bear said. “Thank you very much for saving me. My name is Bepo. what is yours?” “My name is Trafalgar Law.” “Are you a pirate?” Bepo inquired. “Yes.” Law answered. Bepo’s eyes widened. “But you will not harm me, will you?” “No, I will not.” Law smiled. “But I do have on favor.” “What is it?” “That you join my crew- the Heart Pirates.” “Are there any others in your crew?” “No, you shall be the first.” “Bepo smiled, “It would be my pleasure. But what about my kin?” “I am sorry. They are all dead. Some other Pirates killed them.” “They killed- all of my kin?” “Yes. But it was in act of self defense, I suppose.” Bepo sighed. “I suppose. Our tribe was very incautious. We had never fought any enemies with that amount of strength. We were not prepared.” Bepo shook his head. “So, Captain Law, where are we headed?” “Dressrosa.” Law snapped out of his memories when he heard the deep voice. “Torafuga.” Law turned around to look at the huge Fishman. “Jinbe.” Law replied. “What is it that you want?” “King Fukaboshi requests your presence. He wants to talk to you and Luffy about the situation.” “King Fukaboshi?” “Yes.” Jinbe answered solemnly. “Neptune died just an hour ago.” “At the time when his nation needs him the most, the King dies?” Law got up on his feet. “This battle will be a test of Luffy’s leadership.” “Indeed it will.” “I don’t know if he will be able to do it.” “I will have to believe in him.” Jinbe said. “He is my captain.” Category:Blog posts